


The Cake is Real (But Slightly Delayed)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Carter Grant, Autistic Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Is Not a Terrible Person, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Title is a play on Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Cat's son is autistic. She knows what to look for, when she sees it, and how not to be a completely terrible person.





	The Cake is Real (But Slightly Delayed)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Chop. How could I not write Cat with a prompt like that?

"Chop what, Miss Grant? Only, you see, cake isn't – you don't chop cake? Unless you want me to, I mean – if you want – "

Cat finally breaks off her stare before Kara gets into full ramble mode. The last time that had happened, she'd found herself with encyclopedic knowledge of her barista's romantic troubles. She's all for paying attention to detail, but coffee should just be coffee, not a barometer of someone she's never met. It's another check in the 'is Kara on the Spectrum' column. She's accumulating quite a total there.

It's also a whole bunch of checkmarks in the over familiarity box of the get rid of asap column, but Cat's known that since Kara ended her interview with a hug. She hired her regardless, obviously. Besides, the girl's too damn good at keeping her week hassle free to let her get away. Besides, Carter likes her, and if that's not a recommendation Cat doesn't know what is.

"My son will be the one slicing the cake, Keira, and I for one would like to be eating this side of the century. Chop chop. That's all."


End file.
